


Fools Gold

by Narry5Eva



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narry5Eva/pseuds/Narry5Eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You guys might wanna listen to the song whilst your reading this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fools Gold

**Author's Note:**

> You guys might wanna listen to the song whilst your reading this.

Dear Niall,

_I'm like a crow on a wire_   
_You're the shining distraction that makes me fly home_

I'm like a wallflower. Nobody notices me and when they do, only harsh words come out their mouths. Nobody sees the scars that I hide under my long sleeves and jeans. They don't see the pain that my smile hides. They don't see they hurt in my eyes. They see a happy person but it's all just a masquerade.

They didn't know about the abuse I faced everyday. The hatred my parents felt towards me because I was gay. They didn't see the bruises. They didn't know about me being raped.

Nobody tried to help. That is until you came along. You were my distraction. Every time I wanted to add to the scars, you were there. You were my home.

_I'm like a boat on the water_   
_You're the raise on the waves that calm my mind_   
_Oh, every time_

I'm like a broken heart but when I'm with you, it seems to mend itself. I'm like a crazy man but you calm me down.

Every time I'm hurting, you were there for me. You helped me. You loved me. You cherished me.

_But I know in my heart you're not a constant star_

But there's always a bad side to everyone.

You weren't always there. You didn't always help me with my broken heart. You didn't stop me from hurting.

_And yeah I let you use me from the day that we first met_   
_But I'm not done yet_   
_Falling for your fool's gold_

I didn't realize that you were just using me. I didn't see the hints that everyone gave me. I let you play me since day one. I wasn't meant to fall for you.

You told me that you were just using me but I was still falling deep. I wasn't done falling for you.

_And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met_   
_But I don't regret falling for your fool's gold_

I knew that you did it for everyone you met. You helped them. You cherished them. You loved them and now I don't regret falling for a fool. I don't regret falling in love with you.

_I'm the first to admit that I'm reckless_   
_I get lost in your beauty and_   
_I can't see two feet in front of me_   
_And I know in my heart you're just a moving part_

I was first to admit that I was a mess. I got lost in those beautiful blue orbs and those soft pink lips. That smile made me fall deeper. You were the only thing I saw.

_And yeah I let you use me from the day that we first met_   
_But I'm not done yet_   
_Falling for your fool's gold_

I'm not done yet falling for you. I was letting you use me. Even though I didn't know that I was. I didn't know that you planned on breaking my heart. I didn't know that I was nothing but a bet.

I cried that night. I added cut after cut on my thighs. I was done with everything. No one cared because no one liked me. I was a nobody.

_And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met_   
_But I don't regret falling for your fool's gold_

You came to my house. You barged into my room and you saw me trying to drown in my blood. You told me how sorry you were. How you actually fell for me because of my long curly hair and forest green eyes.

You sealed your promise with a kiss and suddenly I fell harder.

_Yeah, I know your loves not real_   
_That's not the way it feels_   
_That's not the way you feel_

I know you didn't really love me but a part of me feels like you did. In my heart, I feel you loved me but it was the quite opposite.

_And, yes, I let you use me from the day that we first met_   
_But I'm not done yet_   
_Falling for your fool's gold_

But how could I forget. I was just a bet.

_And I knew that you turned it on for everyone you met_   
_But I don't regret falling for your fool's gold_

Yeah I don't regret falling for you anymore.

Yours truly,   
Harry Styles


End file.
